Arrow
by TNM-Writer
Summary: She watched as He tortured and killed her family. She screamed at Him as He violated her. His words haunt her; "You're so special… Don't worry… I won't be gone long, my special sweetheart." The Police seem to be useless, but she's out for revenge. Armed with a Demon, she will find him. And when she does, he will regret ever stepping foot in her parents' home. T. OCs. C and S soon!


**Oh my god, I'm back! You probably all thought I was dead! I HAVE A VALID EXCUSE, MWAHAHA!**

**You see, my laptop decided to be a bitch and stopped letting me post stories. I could upload documents, but every time I went to New Story it WOULDN'T LET ME CLICK A CATEGORY. I clicked it, but it did nothing! Then, my Dad decided to be a douche bag and put a diet coke on my bed, while I was typing (and when I type, I'm in the ZONE) and didn't tell me about it! I put my computer down, get off the bed, hear something, turn around, and OH LOOK, there's DIET COKE all over MY COMPUTER KEYBOARD. The laptop short circuited, was sent away and it took $230 to fix.**

**Oh, and you know how companies don't fix things that have something spilled on them? Yeah, my great grandmother lied and told them I desperately needed the computer for school. Ha. GO GRAMMY!**

**So, yes, here I am, back again. Posting stories when I haven't finished anything else. Everythings back to normal. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**/**

I didn't want to feel anything. I wanted to be numb to the pain, and the soreness, the feeling of grass underneath my skin, the feeling of sunlight as the sunrise began. I had been out here for hours, since yesterday night. I felt so dirty, so very dirty and pathetic. Violated. My clothes were torn to shreds, barely covering my dignity of which _He_ had already ruined. The need to scrub away the past night's transgressions was still there, but after the shock had worn away, I realized that it would do no good to scrub my skin raw. Especially when I could barely move my legs.

Thoughts of _Him_ invaded my mind, swirling around my head and blackening my thoughts. _He_ had done this to me; the man that my parents had taken in out of the kindness in their hearts, preaching to him about Gods will and Jesus Christ. The kind of bullshit that I had lived with all my life and had learnt to ignore; _He_ wasn't immune to it, though, and eventually asked them to stop since it 'wasn't his religion' and 'he felt uncomfortable'.

Maybe it was our fault for living so into the country – _No._ It was _His_ fault and would always be _His_ fault. I would scowl if I had the will to. _He_ had decided to slaughter my Mom, my Dad and my brother. _He_ had decided that he needed to rape a nine-year-old girl. _He_ was the reason I was laying out, probably being devoured by the ticks that somehow always found their way onto me if I so much as stepped a foot into grass._ He_ was the reason there were bruises, gashes, scratches on me, the reason that my clothes were in such as state, the reason that I never wished to be touched again.

A sound broke me from my angsting thoughts. The sound of a car on gravel, and a different kind of light – headlights – passed over me. I must be near the road. Funny, how you never knew how close you were to salvation in the dark.

The car screeched to a stop. I heard a door slam, two of them, and pounding feet.

"Danielle, call 911," I knew that voice; Jim Monroe, the sixteen year old son of the Monroe's who lived across the road from us.

A face invaded my vision, and I knew I was right.

"Holy shit," Jim breathed, his eyes widening as his hands hovered above me, as if afraid to touch me, "She's been raped…"

_Don't touch me_, I whispered pitifully in my mind as his hands moved to pick me up, and then his fingers brushed my sides.

Images blurred through my mind, hazy and reminding me of my defilement as I roughly jerked away from Jim with a bout of strength and a muffled sob, "D-don't touch me!" My voice was hoarse and rough from screaming and crying hours before, and my face felt stiff and my eyes stung from the result of crying.

Jim jerked his hands back, holding them up, "I'm not going to hurt you, Lauren. Do you know my name?"

"Ji…Jim…" I coughed in the middle of it, curling up in the fetal position and holding myself tightly.

Danielle was speaking on the phone to an 911 operater as she tossed Jim a blanket from his truck, which he held out to me, "Yeah, that's me. Can you stand?"

I rolled onto my hands and knees, feeling ready to collapse at any moment as my clothing tore more at the movement. Slowly and shakily, I rose to my knees and then, even more painstakingly slowly, to my feet. My knees shook, threatening to give out, as I swayed. I took the blanket from Jim and wrapped it around myself tightly.

"May I touch you?" Jim asked cautiously, holding out empty hands to help me.

"No," I whispered.

"Okay," Jim nodded, "Would you like to sit down in my truck?"

I glanced at the truck, where Danielle stood waiting at the road, the door open to the warm inside, and nodded. Jerkily I placed a foot forward and took a step. Hollowly swaying and limping my way forward, I was able to get to the truck within five minutes, and Jim didn't touch me at all. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but I didn't speak, I simply laid my head on the dashboard and wondered why I wasn't crying. I wasn't in shock anymore, nor was I that numb that I wished I was again.

Tears did not spring towards my eyes, did not gather at the edges of my eyelids, and did not slide down my face. Not again. My eyes were dry (albeit, red from past crying) and all I felt was…empty.

Closing my eyes, I let myself go unconscious.

**/**

My skin felt clean – _at least a little_ – and my hair was soft and smelled like strawberries. That was what I first noticed when I woke up. The sheets around me weren't very comfortable, they were scratchy, but there was a soft frumpy pillow under my head. I was wearing something like a paper dress you're given at checkups.

And then there was that god damn beeping noise. I must've been in a Hospital, of course, so that was anticipated that there would be a heart monitor, but still.

I opened my sleep encrusted eyes, blinking at the harsh light of the bulbs above me and turned my head.

_Holy shit, what is this, a family reunion?_

The room was filled with people, sitting on the chairs, sitting on that little table, leaning against the wall, someone was next to my feet on the bed, and they were either focused on the TV or me. My Grandmother sat next to me at the nearest seat, looking at me with pitying eyes. I glared harshly at her.

I glanced at the clock, it was noon, "Good afternoon."

My voice was barely above a whisper and very rough, but it drew everyone's attention. I winced as my head throbbed at the loud voices as everyone clambered closer to get a word in.

"Quiet, quiet!" Grandma shouted over everything, waving a hand, and as if it were magic, my relatives went silent. I could barely name five of them, let alone all of them, "This has been a very traumatic experience for Lauren, let's not make it any worse for her by being loud."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Lauren, do you know…about…"

"The fact that my parents are dead, as well as Leo?" I turned my eyes on my Grandma, empty and hollow eyes pinning her, "Yes."

That was a bit of an understatement. After all _He_ had killed them in front of me, made me listen to their screams, pleas and begging. My nights would never be as pleasant as this last one again.

"It is by God's mercy that you are alive," Grandma whispered, making most of the people in the room nod along (except for Jackson, who was like me but older and just groaned in teenager-drama, slumping in his chair) and murmur things like 'yes', 'thank god', and such, "Jesus Christ was there, looking after you," She placed her hand on my arm and I froze; a small number of the relatives here realized something was wrong with touch for me, and glared at Grandma, but she didn't notice, on a mission, "After you've spoken to the police and are released from the hospital, we'll head to the Church. Pray for your parents, get you baptized. Thank Heaven-"

"Get your hand off of me," I whispered.

"-That you are safe, and trust in the Lord to protect you," Grandma went on as if she hadn't heard, which may be the case, but it only angered me, even more so as she continued to talk about God, "You're parents and brother are being welcomed into His Kingdom, where God will keep them in eternal bliss as he protect-"

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!" I finally screamed, goose bumps covering my flesh, shaking and eyes dilated, flashes of _Him_ burning their way through my head; Grandma jerked away from me in surprise, and when I spoke next, I was somewhat calmer, "Don't talk about God and all of his graciousness, it's a load of BULLSHIT! If God were _protecting_ us, Mom and Dad wouldn't be dead! Alex wouldn't be dead! _I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RAPED._ God has done _nothing_ for me, so DON'T SPEAK LIKE HE HAS! And if Jesus Christ was there, watching, he's a motherfucking bastard for not DOING ANYTHING."

"Amen," I heard Jackson mumbled, as he silently applauded me from his seat, but got smacked upside the head by his father.

"Now, Lauren, you can't really mean that, you're only in shock, honey," My Aunt Louise told me, and reached to place a hand on my shoulder before she hesitated and took her hand back.

"Get. Out."

"Lauren-"

This time, Jackson stood up for me, "Hey, if she doesn't want visitors, she doesn't want visitors. Let's just give her some space, alright?"

But his Mother only shushed him and I ignored everyone speaking, looking around my bed for something. There it was. The nurse button. I didn't know whether or not it was alright to call a nurse for something like this, but I was doing it anyway. I pushed the button, and the nurse figure glowed for a moment. My relatives went silent.

A minute or two later, which felt like hours, a nurse came in, her hair tied in a bun and glasses perched on her nose.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked, and the general group of relatives shook their heads no, while I nodded yes and Jackson yelled out yes, "Ms. Davis?"

Grandma opened her mouth, but I beat her to it, "Grandma, she said Ms., not Mrs.!" Grandma went silent, and I huffed, turning to the nurse, "I don't want visitors, I have told them to leave, and they refuse. Aren't patients allowed to choose whether or not they have visitors?"

The nurse nodded, looking around the room of relatives with slight annoyance, "There isn't supposed to be this many people in the room at once. I'll have to ask you to leave, everyone. Ms. Davis isn't taking visitors."

Jackson stood up instantly and waved at me as he left, but everyone else shifted uncomfortably or stayed.

"We are her family," Aunt Louise argued, holding my bed's side bar, "We'll stay and help her through the process with the police."

I looked at the nurse, and she said, "Ms. Davis isn't taking visitors, it is _her_ choice whether or not to have _one_ person in the room with her during the process. Get out."

She must not be having a very good day, talking like this to 'visitors'. I was grateful, though. A few more people got up and left, but Grandma, Aunt Louise and Aunt Louise's family – who looked extremely uncomfortable and were shifting in their seats towards the door – stayed.

"We're staying," Grandma said to her with a tone of 'Listen-Or-Die' in her voice, even though Grandpa had tried to get her to leave, "Lauren is not right of mind at the moment, and doesn't know what she wants."

"Don't know what I want?" I repeated, making her look at me, "Bitch, get out of my mother fucking hospital room. Now."

The nurse looked oddly satisfied with the shocked expressions of Aunt Louise and Grandma, and I felt it, too. Joanne, (my cousin) and Ty (her brother)? They knew I cussed, and so did Uncle Jake.

"Lauren-"

"Get," I said slowly, "Out."

"I will be forced to call security if you don't leave the room," The nurse said, hand reaching towards a call button on her waist.

Joanne sighed, Ty stood (mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck it') and Uncle Jake followed them as they left the room, flinching at Aunt Louise's promise of punishment for doing so. The nurse watched the last two silently, before scowling and clicking the button.

Security came, and I didn't say a word as my grandmother and aunt were forced out of the room. The nurse left, and I was left alone to myself in an empty room. I felt much more comfortable where no one could touch me, and I could act without being reprimanded.

I didn't dare go to sleep again, though, no matter how much I wished to. Dreams wouldn't be an escaped, they would be endless and reoccurring nightmares of the past actions. I glanced up at the TV, and listened to the quiet sound of it.

They were doing a news report about this. They had a family picture up on the screen, and were talking about it. Everyone was going to know. They would look at me like Grandma, with pity in their eyes. I knew how people would act around me, too, as I had once been a part of the same reaction; caution. No longer was I 'one of them'; I was like a broken, ugly doll that no one wanted to fix.

I sat up carefully, regarding the things attached to me, and grabbed the remote from the foot of my bed, and leant back, changing the channel. SpongeBob was on, and while I disliked that, anything was better than the news.

**/**

The backs of the Police officers were uninteresting as they left my room, but I couldn't look away, my stomach feeling shriveled up and dead inside. I had recounted the tale of everything that had happened, from the early morning before it happened, to Jim finding me on the road. They'd done a sketch of my description of _Him_ and I found out that _He_ was Daniel Jacobs, and was a serial killer who had somehow escaped being found for a year now. My family was only one of many – and yet, I was the only one out of nearly fifty families to live. _He_ had wanted me alive.

_"You're so special… Don't worry… I won't be gone long, my special sweetheart._"

I picked up my pillow and screamed into it. I didn't want to think of _Him_, but there seemed no use to it. _He_ revolved around my thoughts constantly. It didn't matter to me that he had killed others, left other families to death; they all had each other in death, anyways. All that mattered to me was finding him, and the if the Police couldn't find him after a year, then they were proven ineffective.

Glaring up at the ceiling, I thought venomously, _God is useless. Maybe I should become a Satanist. Let the demons come._

The room seemed darker somehow, though. As if unnatural shadows were cast over things that shouldn't be shadowed. The window curtains were open, but I'd drawn the blinds; the sun annoyed me now. An eerie light glowed from the floor, and I looked down to see a symbol glowing green from the floor.

_What the fuck?_

I blinked once, only once, and suddenly everything was different. The tubes and medical supplies attached to me were gone. The heart monitor was gone, the Hospital room was gone. The Hospital bed sat in the middle of a forest, towering oaks looked down at me, and I gasped slightly.

An arrow was lodged in a nearby tree. I glanced around, and froze at the sound of a twig snapping. Looking up, I stared with wide eyes as a large, elegant looking stag near me, stopping a foot away to stare at me. Its fur was a beautiful tawny brown, and the antlers on its head were large and 'majestic', I guess the word is.

But that wasn't what freaked me out. No, what freaked me out were its eyes.

Crimson red, and staring straight at me.

**/**

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF…arg, I need to think of a name. Meh, once it's posted, I'll surely have a name! **

**I'm sure that you've noticed I haven't given a description of Lauren, though that is for a reason. Usually, I'll slip little comments in on my characters' appearances in, so that I don't have to do a whole 'she looked like so-and-so, with so-and-so eyes and so-and-so skin, blah, blah, blah'. Her name – for now – is Lauren Davis, and you've met some of her family. **

**I nearly introduced her demon to you! Obviously, it isn't Sebastian, Hannah, Claude or the Triplets (hey, whatever happened to them? The second season didn't ever say… OHMYGOD, STORY IDEA. STOP THINKING STOP THINKING, I WONT ABANDON THE STORY, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!)** **so, yes, the demon is an OC as well. Beware, this **_**is**_** set in modern day (at the moment, 2008, August), and there will be no time travel. **

**Yes, I know. LE GASP. TNM-Writer is writing a fic without time travel of ANY sort? No travelling dimensions? No alternate realities? I just love to surprise you. **

**IF YOU REVIEW, I GIVE YOU SPECIAL PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! Toodles~!**


End file.
